


Fourteen Days

by AuroraStellarum



Series: Kathryn Janeway's Life Story [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Diary, Gen, Pre-Canon, Starfleet Academy, Stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraStellarum/pseuds/AuroraStellarum
Summary: A short vignette about Kathryn being stressed about Starfleet Academy testing.This has no relation to the episode "Thirty Days".





	Fourteen Days

_Dear Diary,_

_My testing date is in two weeks. It would be a lie if I told you I felt ready. Rationally, I know I’ve done everything I can. My dad told me what the psych exam would feel like, and had nothing but reassurance. As far as the exams go, I should be fine. I know warp field theory inside and out. I know quantum mechanics. I love four- and five-dimensional calculus. I don’t know what more I can do. I know the intricacies of Starfleet operations. Having an admiral for a father helps with that. I’ve actually tried to stay in shape, just in case. I’m terrified. They don’t tell us what we’ll face. I have to get in. I don’t have any other options._

_Kathryn_

“Kathryn,” called my mother. I looked up from my diary, slamming it shut.

“Coming!” I leave my room, tucking my diary away as I leave. When I entered the kitchen, I saw some food on the table, clearly replicated a few seconds ago. There’s also a steaming pot of coffee on the table for my father and I. My sister has a pot of hot water for her tea. I know I’m old enough to help her with dinner, but, first of all, Phoebe’s always done that, and, second of all, I can’t follow a _replicator recipe_ and make something edible. Call it what you want, but I should not be trusted around food, especially for anyone else.

I picked at my food, the logical part of me knowing that I needed to eat but a wall of anxiety holding me back. By all accounts, I should have enjoyed the meal. Mom had made me my favorite dish, a chicken and carrot lasagna, which was surprisingly good. Still, I forced myself to eat, even if I had to swallow coffee after every bite just to get it down my throat. I can’t show that I’m having trouble with this. My parents and my sister will get worried about me. I have to force it all aside. I am Kathryn Janeway, a high school student who is prepared and confident about her Starfleet Academy test. That is all I will allow anyone to see. Perhaps I will allow a layer of nerves under it to allay suspicions. After all, if my mask was discovered, it would be worse than if I had never put it up. After all, I only had to make it two weeks. Fourteen days.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise Laura will come back as a major character! I've already planned out where she's going to come back. This story doesn't involve her, but I promise the next one will!


End file.
